Stuck Between Two World's
by Partager Super
Summary: Callie is stuck between two worlds. New love. New Dangers. New Adventure. Callie,Wyatt, and Brandon 3 Pm me any idea's for them too. I will do any stories for you guys. Thanks!


Callie thoughts -

"I am feeling so lost between two people. The one that makes me feel safe and protective and the other one that brings adventure to my world. I am lost between two worlds" Callie wrote in her journal.

Deciding she was done writing for the night, she gently put her pen in the middle of it saving her page and closing it, putting it under her pillow. "Callie, dinner is ready" Brandon said popping is head in. Callie nodded. "If it was only that easy" Callie whispered to herself trying to make a decision.

She followed Brandon downstairs, trying to make sure she doesn't fall again like last time. "Hey Callie" Lena said as she set down the tables nicely. "Need help?" Callie asked suddenly. "Sure!" Lena said smiling.

They walked back towards the kitchen. Lena looked around trying to decide what she could have Callie do. "Can you set the food down?" Lena asked handing her plates of food. "Sure" Callie said taking them to the table out in the living room.

"You got it?" Brandon asked surprising Callie. She jumped, having the plates almost fall out of her hands before a pair of hands landed on her hips supporting her.

"Sorry" He said grabbing some plates from her hands. "What the hell Brandon? You scared the crap out of me" Callie said trying not her best to scream at him. "You okay?" He asked gently massaging her arm.

"You know we can't do this" Callie said trying to contain her animal side not wanting to rip off his clothes right now. Brandon sighed sadly. "Just give me a chance" He said massaging her neck now. Callie sighed trying to make sure she doesn't hurt him and trying to make a decision.

"Can I have time to think about it?" She asked. "Yea ofcourse" Brandon said smiling. All he wanted to do was push her against the wall and kiss her but he couldn't, atleast not right now. It killed him not to do anything with her.

"I just want to be close to you Callie" Brandon said taking her hand in between his. Callie blushed trying to hide it. They started to lean in trying not to loose it out of control.

"Callie" Lena called from the kitchen. "Sorry" She whispered to Brandon. "You don't want to keep Lena waiting" Brandon smiled. Callie let go of his hand and walked away. Brandon watched her.

Dinner Table -

Callie was silent all through dinner as Marianna talked about her dress and about herself. Callie lost track in her own mind thinking about other things when she felt something. Immediately looking down under the table she saw Brandon's leg connecting with hers.

She looked at him fast as he smirked. Callie put her head down trying not to blush. She felt his foot again. She smiled as she slid her foot up Brandon's leg. He looked at her with an astonished face.

Callie laughed. "What are you laughing at? Stef asked Callie. "Oh umm... Just a picture of a guy that I took and was thinking about it" She said quickly. Brandon's foot went up towards Callie's thighs. She gripped the table trying to calm down.

She laughed to herself as she pushed her foot all the way not stopping as she watched Brandon for a reaction. He looked at her and bit his lip trying to contain himself. She tried not to laugh.

"Can I go?" Callie asked picking up her plate. "Sure" Lena said dismissing her. "Me to?" Brandon asked. "Sure. You all can" Stef said. Everyone got up and ran in seperate ways to where ever they were going.

Callie ran to the bathroom. "What the hell was I doing?" She yelled at herself. She stayed in for a couple of minutes, thinking of what to do. Finally she calmed down and got ready for bed. She opened the door to walk out when Brandon was there.

Author's note

Hey guys! Thanks for reading. So I have much more stories for Brandon and Callie 3 Don't you just love them? Haha. The Foster's. I hope you guy's loved the story. It continue's. Pm me some idea's for Brandon and Callie or any other couple your just dying to read from.

Thanks - Tayler :)


End file.
